


Punny Kitty

by Camy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat tries to woo Marinette with puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punny Kitty

"We meet again, princess~," greeted Chat Noir as he dropped down in front of her and wasted no time to reach for her hand and give it a kiss.  He wasn't even upset when she pulled her hand away.  His smirk widened while he moved his hands on his hips.

 

"What are you doing here, Chat Noir?  You and Ladybug are already done defeating an akuma, shouldn't you be going home?"

 

"Mm, that meowsican was something, but I didn't see you during it."

 

"Huh?  Me?"  Marinette blinked, not believing what she was hearing.  "I was hiding to keep myself safe.  By the trees near the stage."

 

"Then I shall be your escort back home by lending a helping claw, heheh."

 

"Uh no, that's not -  Hey!  Put me down!"  Marinette found herself in his arms again just like the time she helped him get out of the box.

 

"Hold on tight!"  Chat Noir leaped onto a nearby building to the next.  

 

Marinette was far from being afraid but still had to hold onto him else she would fall.

 

"Too fast for you?"  Chat Noir leaped down a high roof down onto a smaller one.  "Meowch!" he exclaimed as his belt tail snagged on something and it tugged him hard backwards.  He was in a dilemma now since he had to put Marinette down to fix it.

 

"Bad luck is always paw-ncing on me."

 

Marinette's left eye twitched at the pun.  "How about I go on your back so that you can get your tail free?"

 

"Ohh, brilliant once more, princess~."  He lifted her  while she didn't hesitate to climb behind him while also using the roof as support.  Her arms went around his neck and she pressed herself up against his back while wrapping her legs partially on him.  

 

Chat Noir clenched his teeth before turning around slowly, not wishing to frighten Marinette with the large drop below.  He was expecting for her to scream or holding onto him tighter but no, she stayed calm.   How weird...

 

He pulled his tail off a protruding architecture feature on an old building and used his staff to push him to the roof ahead that was flat.

He reached behind him, but Marinette shook her head.

 

"Oh no, no need, I'm fine on your back."

 

"I won't be able to catch you if I mess up."  He chuckled at the unintentional pun but Marinete thought that he was flirting with her again.

 

"I can hold on fine." Marinette felt him shrug before he started to jump again from roof to roof.  "Hey wait, you can put me back down and I can walk home."

 

"Why?  You'll be able to get home quicker this way, princess."

 

"You're not the cat bus."

 

"Maybe not, but not offering to lend a paw to you didn't feel right."

 

"I'm not helpless you know..."

 

"Oh I know.  All the more I want to help you."

 

"..."  Marinette didn't know how to respond to that and looked around, noticing that the sun was beginning to set.  She hoped her parents wasn't worrying too much since it was a school night.   Wait a minute, how come his transformation didn't run out yet?  Did he feed his kwami before seeing me...?

 

"Chat Noir?"

 

"Yes, princess?"

 

"How do you know where i live?"

 

Chat Noir halted quickly, which made gravity pull Marinette closer to him.  "Uh..."   Don't think about her body...

 

"You don't know, do you..."

 

He looked at her over his shoulder before giving her the infamous grin.  "I was um, hoping you would tell me."

 

Marinette let out a sigh before telling him it was the well known bakery.

 

Oh right!  "Oh, I didn't know you were their daughter," he managed out without seeming suspicious.

 

He brought her there quickly and set her down gently on the roof.  "Meow I must leave."  Chat Noir went to grab her hand as usual but she pulled them away behind her back.  "Heheh.  Take care, princess."  With a salute matched with a wink, he leapt away.  

 

Marinette made sure he was gone before jumping down the roof to the short distance on the floor below.  She let out a huge sigh while Tikki finally made an appearance out of her purse.

 

"Now he knows where you live!"

 

"Yeah well, I didn't really have a choice and I needed to get home quick too since my parents would be worried after that musician turning into an akuma in my school."

 

"He's going to come here often.  What if he sees you transform?"

 

"See me?  Pfft, no way."

 

Tiki frowned at her.

 

"Don't worry.  I'll be careful."

 

Tikki sighed in defeat when she watched Marinette quickly go down the ladder to see her parents.


End file.
